Never Alone
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Never again I will let you suffere this way. You deserve someone who cares for you. I will never leave you this time. Never alone. I don't own the show or characters!
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is happening right now in the town of Bootsville except with a massive amount of heavy rain coming down hard. Power was still on as Coop Burtonburger was caring less about it. Somehow, he doubt that video games were on his mind right now; only the important things were. Coop was looking out the side window and saw nothing but the balcony room outside of Old Lady Munson's.

He sighed deeply to not see his crush inside the room: Fiona Munson. Coop was feeling sad for the moment to why Fiona wasn't her normal self this past week. He was wishing he may know if it has something to do with her great aunt. Still, he didn't want anything to happen to her. After all the times they helped each other out, he considered her precious to him. Coop then lost track of his own thoughts as he felt something on his shoulders.

"Hey there, sport!" It was his dad, Burt Burtonburger, and he noticed that was not doing anything for fun. "What's wrong? Heck, you never act this way when you and Mr. Kat fight all the time."

"Oh, it's not that." Coop said in a quiet voice. "It's just… I'm just wondering what's up with Fiona this week. She hasn't said much to me in three days, barely played anything, and she never hung out with me and Dennis."

"Hmm, that is strange." Burt answered. "Come to think of it, Old Lady Munson never once watched over her garden gnomes or sit to knit outside her front porch."

"Yeah, but I'll bet she has nothing to do but watch television. But the only thing I'm worried about is Fiona. I just don't want anything to happen to her. I mean, she's always a nice and fun person to hang out with all the time. She never acts like this before and I'm not there to try and help her. Even after saying some things at me…" Coop said sincerely in his voice.

Burt was surprised by this reaction that maybe his son cared for the girl than just a friend. Ever since they met, Coop felt head-over-heels for the girl and he knows that there was a spark between them. Coop's dad did nothing but smiled.

"You know, son?" he spoke to his son.

"Yeah, Dad?" Coop asked.

"I've felt the same way when I met your mom. For some reason, you and Fiona never stop being there for each other as friends." Burt commented.

Coop blushes a little and realizes what his dad was talking about. "W-well… It's just that-"

"Coop. We're guys here. It's not ashamed to be embarrassed about which girl you like. What matters is that you have a best female friend like Fiona. And besides, one day you may tell her how you feel." Burt explains.

Coop smiled about it and thinks his dad may be right about it. Burt then got up before he said more as he head upstairs. "Hey, Dad?"

His dad stopped halfway up when he heard his son. "Yes, Coop?"

"Thanks." Coop said with a smile. His dad nodded and went upstairs. It was a good thing Millie left for a party with Kat because it would be complicated if it was to have no quiet night. Coop began to look out the window and look at the rain outside.

It was getting late as Coop was yawning. It's been two hours since he kept looking out the window and staring at the balcony. He didn't give a care in the world as he soon feels a little hungry. He decided to head inside the kitchen to grab a little snack. Coop was halfway there until he heard a knock on the door. Strangely enough, it was only 9:00 PM and there was no way that someone could visit this late. Or outside in the cold weather.

"Hey, Coop! Do you mind opening that? I'm in the middle of something!" Burt asked kindly.

"Sure thing, Dad!" Coop replied. He may think that Millie and Kat came back early. Coop just sighed and prepared for the worst as he opens the door. "Hey, Millie. Was the party that boring for you or-"

Coop then paused for a minute and heard some sobbing in front of him. He opened his eyes and couldn't believe who it was: Fiona! He wanted to say something, but he soon felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He soon blushed red and didn't know what to do or say. But he then backed away slowly to notice that she was either crying or raindrops were falling on her.

"Coop… I-I'm s-sorry…" trembled Fiona.

"What's wrong? And for what, Fiona?" Coop asked carefully.

"Can I… come in?" Fiona asked while tears were going down fast.

"Fiona, you can come in any time you want. And you're soaked!" Coop quickly picked her up and laid her down on the sofa. Coop then head upstairs to find her a towel and find her some spare clothes he could pick up. And before he went down, Coop saw his dad and stopped for a moment.

"Coop, why are you walking with a towel and some clothes in your hands?" Burt asked.

"Because Fiona's here, she's crying, her whole clothes were wet, and I needed to see what's wrong." Coop said quickly.

"What? That can't be good. Lead the way, son!" Burt replied as they head downstairs.

The guys came down noticing that Fiona covered her face with her palms to hide the tears. It wasn't that hard to know about some crying sounds made. It broke Coop's heart in two to feel terrible for what happen to her. But what shocked him the most is that Fiona's arms and wrists were bright red.

"Dad, her arms are bruised!" Coop shouted.

"I'll get the medical kit!" dashed Burt as Coop went to Fiona's aide. He couldn't bear to watch as he came to sit by her. He soon wrapped his arms around her to make sure she feels safe. No matter how wet he may get, Coop will always be there.

"Coop," said Burt as he came back with some rubbing alcohol, "I couldn't find much, but this will do."

"Thanks, Dad, but where's the cloth?" Coop asked.

"I couldn't find one, but-" Burt stop there and saw his son tore a part of his shirt and use it as a cloth.

"I think this might work." Coop replied as he gave the cloth to his dad. Burt didn't know how much Coop cared for her in the generous ways.

"All right, son." Burt said as he looked at the crying Fiona. "Now, Fiona, I need you to place your arms down so I can ease the pain. Ok?"

Fiona didn't hesitate on that and place her arms down. She was still sobbing her heart out as Burt dabbed a little alcohol and began to rub her arms. "Hold on, it may sting a bit."

After gently rubbing the flesh wound, Fiona gasped sharply from feeling the burn. But Coop held on to her hand and making sure he's always there by her side. It was a good thing that Burt got those lessons from his daughter after having the same situation.

"There! All finished!" Burt said after wrapping some bandages on Fiona's arms. "So, you think you're feeling all better now?" But to Fiona's point of view, she was about to cry again.

"Fiona! Please don't cry. You're safe now; everything's all right." Coop said with care.

"So tell us: what happened to you?

"Yeah, we never saw you in this condition. You always be in a good mood." Burt replied to mention that.

Fiona then wiped her tears away and stopped crying for a minute. She then looks up to Coop and notice he's smiling with care. For what it's worth, Coop and his dad are OK in her book. "Look, I really do appreciate your hospitality, but I don't want you to think I'm a burden."

"Are you kidding? You're not a burden to the Burtonburgers. A friend of Coop's is like a family to… (shuddering) … Old Lady Munson's. You're one of us now." Burt said with secure.

Just hearing that made Fiona feels a little happier than she is before. At least she knows that Coop is lucky to have a family who cares. And it's a good thing that she has the chance to explain herself for why she ignored Coop and never have a chance to apologize to him for saying the worse things at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Burtonburger. And can I tell you something, guys?" Fiona said quietly.

"Sure thing, Fiona. And just call me 'Burt'." Coop's dad replied.  
Fiona was still scared and nervous to tell them anything in front of them. Her body was either shivering to her wet clothes or scared to death. But it soon paused as Coop enclosed his hand to Fiona's and waited for her to take her time, followed by a towel to warm her up.

"Okay." Fiona said calmly, "There is a reason why I was not myself…"

[Flashback]

I was in my room the whole week just after things were getting worse for me. I was on sitting down with my legs covering my face while crying. My day was a wreck as I got a call from an old friend that there was a car accident and my mom was involved in. And it was tragic and told me she didn't made it. It hurts me so much that it happened. She was the only one there for me after the divorce. But then, my aunt came in.

"FIONA! Stop you're crying! Now get moving and clean out the rest of my bunions!" She just yelled and barely cared about my mom. "Hey! Are you listening?"

I was listening. I even tried telling her about what happened to my mom. "Please, I j-just want t-to b-be alone."

My aunt was mad at me and grabbed my arm very tightly. "Don't sass me, little Fiona! I don't know what's making you cry, but you better end this charade. Now do as I say and clean my bunions!"

I was crying, but mad about what she said doing some of the things she force me to do. "I don't know why you are even that cold! My mom just died three days ago without no one telling me!

"Well, then! I guess she shouldn't got in the car's way with her careful behavior. And trust me: Those neighbors of hers should mind their business."

After hearing that, it just struck me right there. Did she knew about it the whole time? "Y-You… knew about that? Why didn't you tell me? You could have-"

She stopped me there. "SHUT IT! As long as you live here, you're my responsibility now. And another thing: clean up that attitude! I knew something was up ever since you met that young Burtonburger! He is, and always will be, trouble! You have no right to-"

"NO!" I suddenly felt something that told me if I was doing the right thing. "You were wrong about the Burtonburgers! You are wrong about Coop! You blame him for many things he never thought of doing. He is kind, honest, and a sweet guy to never do anything to your stupid make-believe gnomes and your fence. I don't believe you were mean to him or his dad! Have a heart and be nice to them for a change like you were to Millie! Why won't you just-"

I paused it after auntie slapped my face. It hurts so much! I couldn't even bear the pain. My cheek was dark red and it stung me a bit. I just know I've said too much.

"You know what? You are in a world of trouble after that attitude! I forbid you to ever see that boy again! If you ever do, the worse your life will be. UNDERSTAND?"

I couldn't do anything but nod to her as she slammed the door. I cried miserably after what just happened to me. I couldn't even get the chance to tell you, your dad, or anyone.

And things were not the same when I saw you and Dennis playing basketball. I just came back to get some items that day and I didn't want this to start and I want this day to end.

"Hey, Fiona!" You called me and I stopped to hear you out. "Do you want to play basketball? We'll let you pick what team you'll be on." But you then ask about something with my cheeks. "Fiona! Your cheeks! What happened to you?"

"I-It's nothing." I lied to make sure you don't get in trouble with my aunt.

"But Fiona-" I stopped you there.

"Please, Coop. I'm going to be late right now." I was about to get angry when you stopped me with your hand.

"Wait! Just tell me what's-"

(SLAP!)

But what I did was unforgivable and heartless when I then slapped you across the face. I felt mad and I couldn't help it. Auntie just hurt me inside. I had to say something before my auntie hurts me worse. And I couldn't forgive myself for what I had said: "I SAID BACK OFF! IT'S NOTHING, OK? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FREAK! WHY CAN'T YOU STOP CHASING A CAT YOU CAN'T PROVE NOTHING ABOUT! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL? I HATE YOU!"

I just ran inside and shut the door behind me. And before I knew it, I cried again for what I've done. And when I saw you through the window, I felt like I broke your heart. You cancel your game, I hurt your feelings, and made you cry. I didn't mean it. I should've taken it back. And for the whole week, I was pushed, insulted, forced to do her work and needs, and given less freedom. I escaped through the window and was scared to think you hate me because of what I said. It was the only place here and… I wanted to seek your forgiveness.

[End Flashback]

Fiona cried more and hoped Coop would understand it all. Burt was shocked to believe what has just happened to her from Old Lady Munson. He know she was mean, but never knew she was sick in her own attitude. And what was worse is that the poor girl's mom was killed in a car crash. It's like she's been through much this week. "P-Please, Coop. I'm s-sorry for h-hurting y-you! I d-didn't mean it. I was a complete jerk to you. Please forgive-"

Fiona soon stopped talking and felt a pair of arms around her waist. It was Coop who wanted to not hear more. His eyes were filled with tears that he understood it all: her words, her absence, and her action towards him. Old Lady Munson should have never treated her that way. She's just Fiona. He completely forgives her for what she did to him. It was never her fault; none of it was. As Coop pulled her back, he looks Fiona in the eyes. Burt decided to give them some space and head upstairs.

"Fiona… I forgive you." Coop said sincerely.

Fiona then sobbed more and Coop wanted to see if it wasn't truthful enough. He didn't mean to make her worse, but it changed as he saw a smile on her face. She just looks up and said only two words: "Thank you…"

They both hugged each other and smiled. They didn't care what happened to them, they just want to be back together again.

"Fiona, I would never hate you. I thought you really hated me before. I mean, I did gave up on fighting Kat ever since. I always do get carried away of proving it. Still, it would have been nice to try and be normal again. And it is true: I am a freak…" Coop said with sadness.

It all soon changed as Fiona tenderly kissed him on the cheek. Coop look up surprised and see Fiona smiling a little. "I think of you as my friend; not a freak. I was a wreck for a week. Also, I wanted you to know that I always care for you in every situation we are in. You stood up for me, and I will help you out like you did entirely for me."

Coop's heart was feeling with happiness and caring as he realized that Fiona is always by his side and be there for each other. But before he would say anything else, he still noticed that cheek was still red. So for something to heal that, Coop thought it might be embarrassing, but he had to. Coop plucked up some courage and quickly kissed her on the cheek. And when Fiona felt that, she giggled.

"It tickles." Fiona said quietly.

"Yeah, I-I w-wanted to make sure your cheek would feel better." Coop couldn't say more than that as his face lit up brightly. Fiona just smiled and took the spared clothing.  
Coop changed into his sleeping pajamas and setting up the couch in the living room. He gave Fiona his room that he insisted on and she accepted it. Later on, his dad came down to see what's up.

"Say, Coop! It was very nice of you to let her have your room." Burt said.

"It's the least I do. She is my friend." Coop replied happily.

"Well I'm happy for you, son." Burt said. "Still, I never knew how much you cared for her. I mean, you and her are almost 'connected' of some sort."

Coop blushed for a moment and not realizing Fiona was hiding by the stairs. "Like I said: She is my friend. Fiona is awesome in every way I can describe her: smart, brave, kind, and beautiful. She's into guy stuff and rules the skate park. Even though she is related to Ms. Munson, I'll do anything to be by her side if anything goes down. And the craziest thing is: I was wishing we would be more than just friends.

Fiona smiled and blushed red after hearing this. But what she also thought of if Coop and her would end up together. She sighed quietly as Richard began to pat on his son's back.

"Well, it's up to you two to choose." Coop's dad said as he began to leave. "Good night, Coop."

"Good night, Dad!" Coop said as he prepared the sheets. But as his dad left, Fiona came down and talk for a little. "Say! Dig the new nightshirt."

Fiona blushes a little. "Thank you. Anyway, I just wanted you to wish you a goodnight sleep and thank you… for everything."

Coop rubbed his head and blushed red. "It's no problem. I just don't want to see you cry no more. I just want to see you smile again."

Fiona giggled and extended her hand. "Well… Good night, Coop."

"Yeah, you too." Coop agreed as they shook hands. Coop was about to let go, but felt Fiona's hand still closed.

Coop tried to pull away, but Fiona kept holding. And when he was about try again, Fiona surprised him and pulled him to her. And at that moment, she pressed her lips against his. Coop was shocked in many ways, but that didn't stop him from liking it. He kissed back and they pulled away. They each said nothing and had their faces turned red.

"Well… I-It was better than the first time I kissed you. I was worse back then." Coop said embarrassingly.

"I kind of… like this one more." Fiona said shyly.

"So… Does this make us a c-couple?" Coop asked as he then pulled out a ring; the same one he got from returning all the jewelry.

Fiona did nothing but let him slid the ring on her finger. It fits perfectly as they both hugged and looked at each other. "Yes, Coop. And I would love that." And with that, Coop and Fiona sealed it with a kiss.

Burt decided to go down and put his son's game console in the basement after playing it all night. But when he head down, he noticed two kids taking a nap. Burt thought they were in different rooms to sleep in. But instead, Fiona wanted to be with Coop after a tough week. Burt couldn't say much and be proud of his son. In his book, Coop Burtonburger became a man. He let them be and headed downstairs. But as he did, Coop and Fiona wrapped themselves in each other's arms and smiled together.

Fiona found her happiness again and Coop promise to never leave her. Never alone forever.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Coop was waking up after a tired night yesterday. He decided to start the morning off taking a shower first. Strange, he was wishing to what just happened last night and wondering why his lips were so warm. Coop just did nothing but shook his head and headed upstairs to shower. And to what he didn't expect, steam was coming out under the door. Coop was too tired to notice; he was about to get a huge surprise. Coop opened the door and heard a loud scream.

"COOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" That familiar voice was all he needed to hear as his eyes were snapped open. It was Fiona, who screamed, and she appears to be taking a shower.

Coop snapped back into reality and realized he was staring at Fiona. He was shocked and embarrassed to see her now. "OH! S-Sorry! I'm sorry, Fiona! I-I didn't mean… Please! F-Forgive me!"

He got out quickly as possible as he stood by the door with a blushing-toned face. Coop was wondering why Fiona is inside his home and using his shower. Then it hit him: Fiona was sad and needed somewhere to stay safe after suffering the loss of her mom and the abuse of her great aunt. At least Coop has a heart to be there for a friend. But what he also remembered the best thing that ever happened to him: Fiona and him were now a couple. It was something he'll never forget in a lifetime as he was smiling about it. But right now, he doesn't know how Fiona would react more after having Coop seeing her in the showers.

The shower water is off and Fiona stepped out with only a towel on. She felt a little embarrassed about Coop looking at her. Fiona didn't know he could take it. When she headed out, she saw Coop waiting by the door and seeing that he wants to apologize. She feels bad for him; Coop was never at fault. Fiona should have locked up the door.

"Hey, Coop?" she asked softly.

Coop turned his head to her and responded. "Hey, Fiona. Look, I'm sorry for barging in while you were taking a shower."

Fiona just smiled and sat beside him to make sure he listens. "It's alright. And it's mostly my fault for not locking the door. I guess I wanted to start the day off and forgot about it. So, it's not your fault."

After a while, they both look at each other and laughed. It became both funny and embarrassing for them, but it made them smile a bit.

"So, you were about to take a bath next?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing that now since it's summer vacation and all." Coop answered. "I want to start fresh today, that's all."

"All right." Fiona said as they got up. "And Coop?"

"What is it, Fiona?" Coop asked, but suddenly got a kiss on the cheek.

"I know this sound wrong but… Am I beautiful? After you saw me?" Fiona blushed after saying that.

Coop just blushed bright red after realizing what she meant by it. Surely he would have fainted, but he spoke out with honesty. "I say… you look very beautiful… in every way."

Fiona smiled and blushed. "Thank you…" Coop nodded and head inside the bathroom to shower. Not before giving Fiona a hug.

After finishing his shower, they head down to the kitchen and have some breakfast. Burt came just in time as he was getting some fresh cup of coffee.

"Morning, Dad!" Coop said.

"Morning, son! And good morning, Fiona!" greeted Burt.

"Morning, Mr. Burt!" Fiona replied as she ate some more cereal.

"Well, it looks like everyone had a goodnight sleep." Burt said.

"It seems that way." Coop said.

"Oh, that reminds me: Millie and Mr. Kat won't be here until later tonight." Burt said.

"That's great to hear. Heck, Kat and I got along now. We're finished with our rivalry now." Coop replied with honesty.

"Now that's good news. It seems like two days ago you practically gotten quite friendly with Kat. You two became best friends." Burt pointed out.

"You really did?" Fiona surprisingly asked.

"Of course! After I was feeling sad, Kat barely tortured me after that day. We soon realize about a special person we miss and end our argument with a truce." Coop said.

"Well, at least the feud is finally over." Fiona replied. And to what surprise Coop is that Fiona still wears the ring that he gave to her. "Well, I think I should go."

"Like where, Fiona?" Burt asked curiously.

Fiona feels sad about saying that, but she continued. "I don't know: My mom died, my great aunt would kill me if I left home, and I might head to an orphanage. I'll be alright on my own."

Burt really feels bad for the girl right now. In his own thought, Fiona may not survive on her own without better food or shelter. But that's all about to change. "I don't think you may be going anywhere."

Fiona was startled by this comment. She was wondering what he meant by that. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters," Burt continues as he sat down, "I've been watching you and Coop ever since you two hung out together. You're a very nice girl and a caring friend to Coop. I never treated any of Coop's friends real badly; always treat them fairly and kindly. I'm sorry for what Old Lady Munson did to you, and we didn't realize it until you stepped inside this house. Honestly, I don't think you will be going anywhere. I'll let you stay here as long as you want to. What do you think?"

Fiona can't believe what she just heard: Mr. Burtonburger wants her to live with them. She would say that she may not make it on her own, but it made her so happy that someone would generously give her a place to live in. Fiona never felt so much happier before as her eyes started to water up.

"T-Thank you, Mr. Burt! You don't *sniff* k-know what that means to me!" Fiona sobbed.

"Actually, it was all Coop's idea. He cares so much about you, he didn't want you to be somewhere more dangerous than Ms. Munson." Burt pointed out.

Fiona then looked at Coop as he looked away with modesty and a blush. She placed her hand on top of his and thought of how she is ever grateful of loving Coop. Hmm, love. Fiona never thought about that before. Right now, she just wants to thank him. "Thank you…"

Coop look back at her and smiled. "Anytime, Fiona."

Coop and Fiona did nothing but sit on the couch and watch a movie. It was still raining outside and it may not end for about two more days. But the two didn't care. Fiona was just laying her head on Coop's shoulder as she was in her own world. Coop didn't mind as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer to him. Fiona just smiled a bit more and feels so safe around her new boyfriend.

While they were still relaxing, the doorbell rang. Burt was curious to who it was and who could be outside in this rainy weather. Still, he didn't want to ruin his son's time with Fiona.

"I'll get it!" Coop's dad shouted as he head for the door. He finally reaches out to the doorknob and open the door. "Hello! How are-"

[CRASH!]

Coop and Fiona snapped out of it when they heard a loud sound. They got up to check it out. But what they saw was Burt getting hit and burst through the basement door.

"DAD!" Coop shouted as him and Fiona try to pull him out. But they stop to hear something.

"Coop…Fiona… behind you…" moaned Burt while he's in pain.  
As they turned around, the kids were now shocked in horror as they saw who is at the door and really pissed off: Old Lady Munson.

"FFFFFIIIIOOOONNNNNNAAAAAA!" It was the blood-curdling sound of Fiona's great aunt. Fiona is now fearing the worst as she became a target.

"O-Old Lady M-Munson! What are you doing here?" said Coop in a frightened tone.

"You, of all people, should know that you're the only one who is flirting with my niece! And another thing: I'm taking Fiona back home!" she said with force.

Coop started to be brave and confront her. "No! She is home and a lot safer than your gnome-infesting home."

"Listen here, you brat! You're leaving me no choice but bringing her lazy butt back to me!" Ms. Munson yelled. "And to think if her mother wasn't dead, I'll still take Fiona by force! Her mother was always so and reckless to not teach her much discipline"

That hit Fiona with that statement. Her own mended heart was broken again as her eyes were showing signs of tears.

"Hey, leave her mom out of this! And what kind of great aunt would torture a girl like Fiona?" stated Coop. "You're not even close of being her great aunt; just by becoming a neighborhood bully is what you are!"

Ms. Munson had enough and pulled out a sledgehammer. "You know what? She means NOTHING to me! If I can't have her… NO ONE CAN!"

"Look out!" Coop shouted as he pulled Fiona out of the way from the hammer's huge impact. They quickly slid under Ms. Munson to make a clean getaway.

"Hey! Get back here, you punks!" she shouted as the kids were escaping through the front door. Once they reached the door, Ms. Munson cornered them." HA! I finally got you! And trust me, I blocked every exit you can find!(A/N: Man, she's fast!)

"Come on!" Coop pulled Fiona away and they quickly got upstairs. Coop and Fiona then saw the sledgehammer and evaded it as it hit the stairs. It was close, but Ms. Munson was catching up. She kept on holding that weapon and kept swinging.

"Burtonburger! Just hand me Fiona and you may survive with only a few limbs missing!" threatened Ms. Munson as she quietly walked through the hallways to hear anything that moves. But as she kept passing through some doors, Coop and Fiona hid inside a nearby closet.

"Shh!" whispered Coop as Fiona nodded. But truthfully, she has been quivering like that ever since Ms. Munson stepped in and threatens to take her away. Coop notice this like yesterday and wanted to make sure that it will be over.

"You know what, Burtonburger?" Coop stopped to listen what Ms. Munson is saying, "You must be pretty special to ever love my niece. Still, it would be a shame to lose another part of the family. You can have her if you want. I could care less about that little witch! I have to see her coming to your place and having all the fun with YOU!"

The sledgehammer burst a hole through the wall in Coop's room. Fiona whimpered as Coop tries to soothe her nerves. "I don't know why the Burtonburgers's name is SO important! And I can't believe poor little Millie has to be part of your family heritage and their idiotic traditions! Hell, I think she deserves to go down, too!" Ms. Munson then smiled evilly and noticed a closet the guys were in. "When I'm done with you, Coop, you are going to be nothing than dirt when I'm done with you. Fiona is going to share the same fate as you, just like the same as your mother…!"

Coop then struck a nerve after hearing her saying that. He suddenly felt enraged and felt like striking her. But him and Fiona have to escape, so he thought of an alternative.  
"I've got you now!" Ms. Munson was about to strike the door now, but Coop then brought out some pepper spray and shot at Ms. Munson's eyes. "AAAAHHH!"

Coop and Fiona then ran and decided to escape through Millie's bedroom window. Then it was devastating to now see Millie's room a wreck. They saw the window and they climbed outside. Coop and Fiona finally reached the ground and head straight through the forest out in the heavy rain. But it wasn't long until Ms. Munson regain sight and followed them. Burt then regains consciousness and head to the nearest phone. Coop and Fiona may need the help they could get…

Coop and Fiona now hid inside a cave and away from the drenching weather. Coop makes sure they weren't followed, and now they are safe. He then turned around and saw a horrible sight. Fiona was shaking and clenching herself in fear. Her clothes were soaked and she was crying her heart out through what she endured.

"Fiona, it's okay. We lost her." Coop reassuring her.

"No, Coop! I don't think we lost her! Please, just let me go." cried Fiona as her tears were going down faster.

Coop couldn't believe what Fiona said. He never wants her to leave out of his sight.

"Please, Fiona, don't do that! I care too much to not let you go. We'll get out of this, I promise!"

"Just listen! I don't want you to get hurt! It's me she wants; it will be hurtful if she'll kill you. Just let me go, Coop." Fiona said with sadness. She cared for Coop too much to not let him get killed because of her. He's a sweet guy to her and liked him even more. She then started to look up and noticed he didn't left. But what shocked her more was that Coop is crying.

"I'll never leave you, Fiona. You have been through enough and I don't plan on letting you suffer no more. I'll free you from this burden, and I'll break you from this pain. And here is the reason why I'll do this for you: I love you, Fiona."

Fiona couldn't believe what she just heard from him: Coop said he loves her. Fiona is utterly speechless to say even the slightest word. Her heart was beating so much and cheeks were bright red. It must be a dream to her, but it is actually real to what occurred today. Fiona was about to talk, but Coop then kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and it was deeper than the last time. It was at that special moment that Fiona finally felt happier to be with Coop than with her great aunt. After a minute later, they break apart from each other and looked into their own eyes.

"I love you too, Coop." Fiona said sincerely. Coop was smiling to ever hear those words and they both hugged. They pulled away after hearing something familiar. "Oh, no! She's coming!"

Coop then thought of something and it may be risky. "Fiona, I want you to go and find some help. I'll try and stop her."

"I can't! I don't want you to get hurt." worried Fiona.

"That would be the least thing on my mind. And besides: I like getting in trouble all the time." Coop said with a smile.

Fiona then giggled and thought it may work. "All right, I'll come back for you, okay?"

Coop kissed her on the cheek to remember that promise. "I know you will. Now, go!" Fiona went on her way and Coop decided to pay Ms. Munson a little visit.

"Where are you, you little brats? Come out so I can hurt you less!" Ms. Munson smashes down trees and branches to find the two kids. And right now, she's becoming more furious and enraged. Ms. Munson stopped dead in her tracks as she then sees Coop right in front of him. "Where's Fiona, Burtonburger?"

"She's gone. If you want her, come get me first!" Coop said as he ran. Ms. Munson followed him and chased him down.

Coop was running the best he could, but more and more trees were coming down hard as Ms. Munson swung her sledgehammer. He then jumped over some vines and waited for Ms. Munson to come to him. She was coming closer between the two trees until she tripped over. It was one of Coop's traps and he kept on running. Ms. Munson was now mad as she catches up to them. Coop is hoping she would tire out. But the lady didn't stop until he's finished.

Coop kept on going until he noticed there was a waterfall in front of him. It was impossible to believe that Ms. Munson would get pass and smash through all the traps. It was a shocker and she is now behind Coop.

"It looks like the end of the road for you, brat!" She then slammed the hammer down as Coop dodged it. Ms. Munson followed Coop and swung everywhere he'll land at. Coop then slid under her as she turned and grab his legs. He picked him up and smashed him on the ground. She kicked him to the ribcage and caused him some damage. Coop was hurt as he got up, but then got hit by the sledgehammer that injured his arm. Coop soon rolled down the steep cliff and fell down. But he soon holds on to the ledge and Coop feared to look down at the waterfall. Ms. Munson saw this and came closer to him.

"Heh, it's a shame that a boy like you have the guts to stand up to me! You should have stopped this by staying away from my niece. But you have the nerve to piss me off. And now, it's time to share the pain the Burtonburgers have given me. Don't worry: your dad will be in jail, Millie will be my child, and Fiona will join you in this watery grave! Say goodbye, Burtonburger!" Ms. Munson then wields the sledgehammer and about to send Coop to his grave. Coop may fear the worst as he prepares the biggest demise of his life. And as she began to slam the weapon down, she was hit from behind and she was toppling down. Coop then see the sledgehammer going down and Ms. Munson fell down to only hold on to Coop's leg. The person that came and toppled Ms. Munson was Fiona.

"Coop! Grab my hand!" she shouted as thunder rolled in and the heavy rain was coming down quicker.

"Don't you dare touch my niece! I'd rather die than let you two help." Ms. Munson yelled as she feels like slipping.

As Coop grabbed her hand, Fiona tries to pull them up. It's no use! The weight of her great aunt was too much. Coop was thinking of something: Fiona lifts them and her aunt tries to kill them or the other that could be suicidal. Coop thought about the decision and hope it would be worth it.

"Fiona?" he said softly.

"What is it, Coop?" asked Fiona trying to hold on.

"I'm sorry…" Coop said sincerely. "For what I'm about to do to make you cry."

Fiona notice this behavior and fear dreadfully as Coop slipped out of her grip and plummet down to the waterfall. "Farewell, Fiona…"

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Fiona as she witnesses her boyfriend and former aunt falling down. But as Coop was going down, he put on one last smile before going down 30 feet. Ms. Munson screamed in horror as she first fell in and Coop suffered the same fate. Fiona took one last look and feared it was too late…

"COOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Things were never the same on this dark and rainy day as Coop was in the hospital and is in the worst condition anyone could be in. Right now, he's in the hospital bed with an ivy tube on his arm and a heart monitor checking on his heart rate. Coop has near-fatal injuries that almost cost him: a broken arm, punctured ribs, concussion, and a bruised ankle. But the worst part is that Coop slipped into a coma after surviving the tremendous fall over the waterfall. And through that point, he almost didn't have a chance to live. The only person that saved him was Fiona.

She sat by him for the past nine days after the incident occurred. She is the only one who searched for him after he risked his life for rescuing her from Ms. Munson. Even though she felt happy for her boyfriend saving her, but cursed herself for what she done to him.

[Flashback]

Fiona heads down the stream to hope that Coop would have had the chance to survive the fall. But things weren't so great after looking and searching. Fiona wished it would have been her instead of Coop and things wouldn't be like this. It took her almost all day to find him as it was still pouring down hard rain. Fiona still never gave up and kept on searching until she found something moving.

"Coop?" she gasped as Fiona came a little closer to the figure. But when she came up to the figure, her face froze up with fear as she saw her great aunt face first on the water. Ms. Munson appears to be dead right in front of her eyes and it became too much to see.

Fiona then backed away slowly and then saw another figure that got her attention and she almost cry with joy. It was Coop who laid himself by the rocks and Fiona noticed he have some bruises and cuts all over him. "COOP!" Fiona ran to him as quickly as possible to see if he was all right. "Coop, can you hear me? It's me! Fiona!" she was shaking him, but no avail. "Please, speak up! Answer me!" Still nothing. Fiona was now crying and hoped for a miracle, but she soon placed her head on his chest to hear a single heartbeat.

Sadly... There was no heartbeat...

Fiona then cried helplessly and started to do CPR to try and help Coop breathe. She didn't want him to die like this; he never deserve any of the things Fiona had him endure to protect her. It was her problem and she brought him and his dad into her own mess.  
"Please, Coop! Don't die on me here! You promised me you'll be here for me! I didn't want this to happen to you. Please, wake up! Please..." After continuing to give him air, Fiona tried one more time. And from that last giving air, Coop then began to cough up some water out of his lungs. Fiona then cried with joy as she hugged him.

Coop was still a little dizzy and has a feeling of losing his balance. He took a look of things and almost saw something very distant to him. "Ugh... M-Mom...?

Sooner or later, he then passed out and Fiona was worried. She carried him on his back and they quickly got back up where the police were waiting with an ambulance.

[End Flashback]

Fiona then felt tears coming out of her eyes and wished it would have been her on that bed instead of him. At least Coop had some of his friends came to help him make a full recovery. After hearing the news, Millie came by to see her brother and wanted to see if he will be okay. Fiona got her respect for taking care of Coop and she will be there for him. Millie then gave Fiona a hug and kisses her brother on the cheek for luck. The doctors let Fiona stay by Coop's side until the patient wakes up again. She helped straighten out his bed, check on any signs of movement, and for the embarrassing part: bathing him.

She didn't do much after realizing what Coop ever done for her ever since they met. Fiona wished it never happened and her great aunt should've been a little nicer to her in the 1st place. But still, at least she have some alone time with Coop. Suddenly, Fiona has a visitor coming in. She quickly wiped her tears to not let anyone see them. It was Coop's dad, Burt, who only suffered a minor headache. He came only some few days to check on the two and see how his son may pull through after this. Even so, he always has Fiona to help Coop through this situation.

"Hey," Burt said quietly.

"Hey," she replied as she still looked at Coop.

Burt just pulls up a chair and sat by her to see how Fiona is handling it. "You know, sometimes I wish my son would have been in a good neighborhood that is nice and quiet instead of where we are now. I don't know if I could beat myself to this mess."

"Don't blame yourself," Fiona said, "none of us didn't know this would happened. I'm more of the fault in this than anyone else."

"It's all right, Fiona. Sooner or later, I know that Coop will pull through. Strange, he always got much excitement from his mother." Burt added as he looked at his son.  
Fiona, on the other hand, was just remembering what Coop said after he passed out. Coop might have thought that Fiona may look like his mom. Fiona wanted to know why. "Um, Mr. Burt?"

"Yeas, Fiona?" Burt turned to her attention.

"I want to know something: Did anything happen between you and Coop's mom?" Fiona asked.  
Burt dreaded to answer that question and cursed himself for hearing that. He really didn't want to tell her what happened, but he didn't want to keep it any longer. His son already has been through too much after what happened to her. So, he gained a little courage and took a deep breath.

"Well... It's not going to be pretty. (Sighs deeply) Some years ago, me and my wife were coming back from the park and returning home to see Coop and Millie. Her name was Melody. She was the perfect woman I ever married. Ever since we were kids, she was always like an 'action-packed' adventurer and does something extreme. I was just a dreamer to ever be with her, but Melody talked to me for a lifetime. I thought it was a lie, but it was real when we spend some time together. Melody and I became more than friends and started getting married later. But then, it soon changed as some mad driver was going over the speed limit and made a full head-on collision to our car."

Fiona gasped in horror. "What happened?"

Burt then continued. "Miraculously, I survived the impact and suffered some injuries to my spine. But for Melody, she never made it." Fiona became more shocked and sad to hear that Coop's mother died in a car accident. "The doctors tried everything to save her, but it was too late. The driver said he didn't mean it, but the police decided to answer that for him in jail. After I soon came back to the kids, they took it hard from the news I've told them. Millie was just too young to understand, but Coop had his heart shattered. He was never the same and wished he would've saved her. Coop's life was different then and now, maybe a little worse. I just hope he pulls through because... Millie looks up to him and he's like a special son to be great at what he does like his mom."

As Burt finished, he then noticed Fiona crying miserably after hearing everything. She never knew how much Coop has suffered from his childhood and now. Fiona wished it was her on that bed instead of Coop. Her life was hard and brutal, but Coop was the only one changing all of that. Burt decided to give her some alone time and come back later to check back on them.

"Oh, Coop! I'm so sorry for what you've been through. I know why you didn't tell anyone about this! You didn't even deserve this in any way. Please, Coop, everyone miss you! I miss you! *Sob* Please wake up. I love you!" Fiona then gave Coop a light kiss on his lips to hope that he wakes up. Her tears start falling down from her cheeks and dripped on Coop's hand. Fiona would do anything to have her boyfriend in her arms again.

Suddenly, there was a slight movement coming from the bed. And at that moment, Coop's arm moved up a little to the top of Fiona's head, which was now lying on his chest. Fiona, still crying, wanted to know who was rubbing her head. She looked up and her eyes were now shocked as she then heard a familiar voice.

"Hey. Pretty girl like you don't cry..." It was Coop! He came out of his coma and Fiona jumped on him to give him a big hug. Fiona couldn't believe it! Her prayers were answered! Her boyfriend is awake. But after she jumped on him, Coop felt a painful sting on his ribs. "Ouch, that stings!"  
Fiona realizes what she is doing and got off him quickly as she blushed with embarrassment.

"S-sorry! I-It's just that..."

Coop just smiled and chuckled. "It's alright, Fiona. I've handled worse." He then looked around and noticed he was not in his bedroom. Also, Coop saw his arm in a cast. "Where am I? What happened to my arm?"

Fiona was afraid he was going to say that. But he has to know the truth about what happened.

*Sigh* "Coop... You're in the hospital after you fell down about 30 to 40 feet from the waterfall. I thought you didn't survive it."

Coop was stunned to hear what happened to him. But he needs to know more. "How? How is that possible?"

"My aunt, she was trying to kill you and me." Fiona said sadly.  
Coop then thought about what Fiona said to him and it almost started to make sense. Actually, he remembers everything: Fiona being abused, Old Lady Munson breaking inside his home, everything! Coop almost dreads the worse when he made his own death list when he sacrificed himself to save Fiona. No wonder he was in the hospital.

"And... there's another thing." Fiona wasn't finished as Coop began to hear more. "My great aunt died. She didn't make it."

"Oh! I'm... I'm sorry, Fiona. I-I didn't mean for that to happen." Coop replied with sadness. And now, Fiona was the only person left without her family around. He cursed himself this. But suddenly, he felt Fiona's hand touching his cheek. In fact, she was smiling a little with tears coming down her face.

"Coop, you have nothing to be blamed for. You're the only one that I care for in this cruel world I live in. I wish my aunt would have been nicer than what she caused nine days ago. I'm sorry for putting you and your family through all of this." Fiona said sincerely with a hint of sadness.

"Hey. It's alright, Fiona. I'm just glad that I'm awake. And besides: I missed the only thing that made me happy." Coop replied.

"Like what?" Fiona asked curiously as Coop tries to move up to her. He leans closer to her ear and whispered the only answer: "The girl I fell in love with named Fiona."

Fiona was starting to cry with happiness to hear Coop say the heart-filled words he said to her. Her own heart was beating faster and tears were going down her cheeks that were red. Through the times they've been together, Coop and Fiona were lucky to be there for each other. Coop became lucky to ever meet a girl like Fiona. Emotions were running through them as Coop pulled Fiona close to him so they can hug together. They were sharing each other's embrace and Coop shed a tear himself to say that it was over from this nightmare and happy to be in Fiona's arms. Fiona then looks up to him and stared right into his eyes and noticed they were handsome. To Coop's view, Fiona's were beautiful like eternal bliss.

And as their hearts were beating, they were closing in to their lips and their cheeks were burning. As their lips met, it was full of a mixture between passion and innocence (Also forgot to mention that their age is 16). Fiona soon fell with him to the hospital bed and enjoyed more of the kiss. It was more sincere and breathtaking than the last time. It was only a sign meaning they were happy to be together and happy forever. But after three minutes of kissing, they parted away and took some air to breathe. Fiona was lying beside him and was pulled to his arms for comfort. She feels safe around him and Coop's pain was eased away. They were very tired and were about to go to sleep. But before they did, Fiona asked Coop one more thing.

"Hey, Coop? What was your mom like?"

Coop just smiled peacefully answered, "She was very kind... and beautiful... like you..." And with that, they both slept peacefully with happiness on their faces. But what they didn't know is that Burt was secretly watching everything thing with a sudden smile on his face. His son found happiness and survived.

"Good night, sport..." He then closes the door and let the teens sleep in each other's arms.

Coop and Fiona were together and will be never alone... forever.


End file.
